You're perfect to me
by OtakuPerv2000
Summary: USUK Angst. Human AU. Alfred is extremely insecure about his appearance, and turns anorexic. Arthur will do his best to help. WARNING: Contains themes that may be offensive to some people. (Anorexia and depression)


Alfred walked into his room feeling torn and depressed. He looked into his mirror and he saw a bloated and fat man staring back at him. What he did not realise was that his ribs were poking out from his skin and he was sickly thin from starving himself. He sighed and walked to his bed and laid down. He was never going to attain the perfect look, a size zero body with a sleek, ripped stomach. He was unaware of his roommate watching him from the doorway.

Arthur leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. He worried about Alfred, seeing him in such a state had caused him to become ill, he hadn't slept in days and was also becoming skin and bone. "Alfred...?"

Alfred closed his eyes upon hearing Arthur's voice. He knew that Arthur was worried about him, but what could he do. Everyone he knew would call him a fat ass, a fag, a moron. "What is it, Arthur?" Alfred asked weakly.

His voice went from shaky to stern, wanting Alfred to stop and just go back to his carefree self. "You must stop this nonsense right away, you're going to kill us both."

Alfred laughed, but it held no emotion. "What do you mean? I'm the one who's fucking obese. You should stop worrying about me, Arthur. I'm just an ugly, fat moron." A tears leaked down from Alfred's eyes, as his face contorted with anger and hurt.

"That's not what I see..." He mumbled as he started to step towards him. "And I can't help but care, you mean something to me."

Alfred turned to face away from Arthur, clutching a pillow to himself and began to sob. "You're lying, no one cares about me. I'll never be perfect."

"This is true, you never will be perfect." He perched on the edge of his bed, leaning over him and whispering in his ear. " But that doesn't matter one bit to me."

Alfred's sobs quieted slightly. He turned his tear-stained face to Arthur. "E-everyone, everyone s-says that I-I'm d-dumb a-and fat a-and I... I c-can't h-handle it! Th-the p-pressure..." Alfred buried his face in his pillow again, tears streaming down his face.

Arthur let out a soft sign before wrapping his arms around Alfred. "Don't listen to those bloody fools."

Alfred buried his face in Arthur's neck, gladly taking comfort in his touch. His sobbing quieted down to sniffling as he snuggled into Arthur's arms. "W-what do you think of me, Arthur? I'm so weak, I can't even handle myself. Look at me! I'm a wreck."

Arthur pulled him closer and held him tight in his arms. "I think you're a great guy, you're kind, funny, handsome."

Alfred blushed slightly. "...You liar." He whispered. Arthur smiled slightly. "I never lie, Alfred."

Alfred remained silent in Arthur's embrace for a while, absorbing what Arthur had just said. "Arthur?" Arthur had started to rock Alfred slightly, nuzzling his nose against Alfred's neck. "Yes?"Let's get something to eat." Alfred said softly. Arthur smiled. "That's the spirit."

"But on one condition." Alfred spoke, with a little more vigor.

"Yes?" Arthur pulled back slightly to look at him. Alfred smiled, for the first time in weeks. "You're not cooking." Arthur smiled wider and let out a soft chuckle. "Fine."

Alfred pulled away from Arthur's arms and got up slowly, a bit wobbly on his feet from the lack of food. He then extended his hand to Arthur. "Shall we?"

Arthur took his hand and stood up, standing beside him. Alfred weakly pulled him into the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and froze. The sight of so much food overwhelmed his senses. He swayed slightly, feeling like he was going to be sick. Arthur clutched his hips and held him steady.

"Thanks..." Alfred whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them. He shakily reached in and pulled out two hamburger patties. He then shakily walked to the counter and grabbed two hamburger buns. He turned on the indoor grill and placed the meat onto the grill carefully. "Artie, mind toasting the bread for me? Without burning it?" Alfred asked teasingly though slightly shakily.

"I'll do my best." Arthur smirked. Alfred grinned as Arthur placed the bread in the toaster, promptly lighting them on fire.

Epilogue:

Arthur and Alfred sat together at the dining table, eating their dinner of ham and cheese sandwiches. It had been a couple of months since Alfred had began eating again, and he was now healthy again. He had learned to get over to get over his insecurities because he knew; He would always be perfect to his Arthur.

**END**

I don't even know why I wrote this... I was just in the mood for some USUK angst... and I'm stalling on writing my FrUK lemon. :P Please review. I love your comments on how you feel about my writing!


End file.
